The Infinite Doors Saga
by Sari-Former200
Summary: Does destiny hold your fate? Do you hold your fate? Or does someone else hold your fate?


**Hello! I'm back! I really am sorry with my laziness of not uploading stories for years. I'm back now, but I'm not sure for how long. Anyway, let's do a brief introduction for this crossover! :D**

**I've been developing this idea for a while now. And thanks to a friend of mine, we'll work on a story in this crossover together! So, here's the idea of the crossover:**

**The story will begin with Cirque Du Freak, or, as known to others, The Saga of Darren Shan. It will be the beginning of how the crossover is built. I hope you enjoy it; I haven't written a story in a long time due to schoolwork, so my writing skills may be a little sloppy.  
>Here we go!<br>**

* * *

><p>How could a land so big have such a small population?<p>

That's what one would ask if they looked at the map. They would only see five giant countries, save for what looked like islands, on that map, not any other one-hundred-ninety-six. After the war, it was reported that there were over 7.5 million casualties. It was what the ancestors feared then: World War Three. Like so many other wars, it was about dominance, empiric expansion, revenge, and mostly fear. None of the descendants know how

A little girl, with her small body, was sitting on a park bench. She had no jacket, one of her shoes were missing, dozens of bruises upon her body that ranged from her face to her ankles. Even her hair was in disarray—nappy and wet from the falling snow. The said little girl was sat on the bench, sobbing, wondering why her life was this way. All she wanted was a warm smile, not a look of disdain. She wanted what anyone would (possibly) wish for: selfishness. Yes, it is a weird thing to wish for. But in said child's eyes, it was the one thing she wished for. She wished to think about herself, not for others. She wanted more than what they ate, even though she had little-to-nothing. She never spoke unless spoken to, never allowed to ask a simple question, for that was how she was raised. Whenever she cried, others smiled. Whenever those who had fun taunting her laughed, she screamed for forgiveness. All because she tried to be selfish, and she failed. She wanted to be smarter than everyone else, but how was one to do so if they weren't even in Elementary school yet? She actually longed for somebody to read her a book—be it a picture book, one of those graphic novels, or even a dictionary—she didn't care! As she thought of all of this, she continued to cry, only to not notice a man, fat, elderly, and a maniacal grin sporting his face, walk over to the bench. As he sat down, the bench creaked. And the child raised her face in fear. "What is a little girl like you doing out here in the cold?" the man asked. Said child hesitated, not knowing whether to answer or not. "Well?" he asked again. Gathering courage, she squeaked out with a small whimper, "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, sir." "Oh, pish-posh! I'm not a stranger, I've known you all your life my dear!" The girl contorted her brow and said, "But I don't recall ever meeting you…" "Well, now," the man's grin spread even further, "let's re-introduce ourselves! My name is Desmond Tiny, but you may call me Des. And I believe your name is…" "Danielle, Danielle Thompson." "What a pretty name for a _delectable_ child such as yourself!" "What the heck does delectable mean?" "It means, my dear," he grinned even more, sending more shills down her spine, thanks to the falling snow, "that you are very appearance-worthy." "I still don't understand." "Oh, don't bother, sweet child," he chuckled, one that Danielle knew too well. "Now, then. Tell me, why are you out here—in the cold—and without a coat, hmm?" "My papa shoved me against a wall, and now I hurt all over," she whined, tears threatening to pour out her eyes. "What a brute!" Desmond replied, but Danielle felt no sympathy in his smile. Yes—that same, cruel, mocking smile… His voice, laced with a sweet tenderness that showed in front of a mocking sadist, answered to Danielle with a bread pretzel, "Would you care for one? You look thin." Her stomach growled, she nearly drooled. When was the last time she ate something subtle? Ignoring its warmth, Danielle snatched the goody out of the beast's hand and relished in its delicious, sticky honey taste. Once finished, she turned to him and whispered, "Thank you." "Well aren't you dressed smartly? Where did your parents buy your clothes, hmm?" All she wore was a long pleated skirt and a buttoned shirt. What's with this man…? "It's just my sister's hand-me-down from when she was in school." "Do you not attend school?" "No, papa won't allow me. He says I'm not old enough," a sad sigh escaped her lips. "How old are you?" "I'm four years old," she replied, "I want to go to school though. I always try to read my old picture books, but I can't read them because I don't know how to," Danielle sighed. "Well, how about I show you how? I will teach you how to read and write, only if you complete a task for me." Desmond almost chuckled again. What is with this man, Danielle thought as she believed that imminent danger was approaching. "…Really? You'll teach me how to read if I do you a favor?" "Yes, my child, I will." "OK then!" the girl exclaimed, with a grin so bright the sun would be put to shame. "Thank you, mister, thank you!" She jumped up and down to show her excitement, for it was never before that she had felt this type of joy in a while. "What's the favor then?" "First, I must teach you how to read. Then you can complete my task. But before we begin tomorrow –", the pompous man said, until he was interrupted. "Tomorrow?!" "I must ask you a question: what do you think of when you hear the word Young Adult?" "I think of a grownup, sir." "Well, I have the perfect book for you to read then." And so, Mr. Tiny had presented a thick book to her, with its title in bolded and colorful letters. "How am I supposed to read this?!" "I'll teach you. Now, my child, what does this say?" The girl shrugged, embarrassed.

"It says: Cirque du Freak."

* * *

><p>The Heavenly Council was now in session. Every angel was here to begin the trial of a certain angel named Lokia, a traitor to the kingdom. He wasn't a traitor, just an angel whose opinions were inferior to everything Heaven stood for. Everything here was pure, with all of the angels clad in white dressing material. The only difference between everyone in Heaven was the fact that their hair colors were all different colors. However, Lokia himself was very special, for he had white hair and blazing green eyes. No, his hair wasn't platinum blond. It was a pure, snowy white. Everyone had done things that caused them to earn their wings; some were given to the current angels out of sympathy. Lokia had done something drastic all those years ago, but what he did to put him in his current situation was drastic enough! As God asked for order in the courtroom, the noisy bellows hushed. Everyone was silent.<p>

"My children, we are here to settle the case of one of your brethren: Lokia."

"Traitor!"

"Scum of the Earth!"

"It's a wonder why he's no longer on Gaia!"  
>Some of the words were indeed painful to bear, Lokia admitted, but he wouldn't let words hurt him. The Gaia they were referring to would be known as planet Earth. But that's not important now. Or is it?<br>"SILENCE!" God shouted to quiet his children, and they did so. This trial was about Lokia and Lokia alone, so the matter needed to be testified professionally.  
>"Now, Lokia," God said after the silence became hollow enough, "is what you say true about the heavenly kingdom being nothing but a falsification?" Lokia was on his knees, handcuffed by two of the heavenly knights. "Well? Speak up maggot!" One of the guards kneed Lokia in the back, sending forward. This caused the heavenly knight to laugh. Composing himself once again, Lokia spoke.<p>

"Yes, my father—what I say is true. But this kingdom isn't even Heaven, it's not even Hell—it's just a place for the truly ignorant to go to once they die!" This outraged the entire courtroom. Yells, shouting and calming words to loved ones who died together could be heard.

"Order! I said, order!" The hollowing silence came once again. "The heavenly kingdom shall not accept this act of treason. We here, the angels of Heaven, have attempted to rebuild Heaven to its once proper glory, have succeeded, and now an angel, preferably you—Lokia, attempts to threaten that peace?"  
>"Yes I do, my…! Well, you don't deserve to be called 'my lord', you heathen." Lokia threatened, giving a death glare. The rest of the angels gasped—how could he say that? God stared down the lower angel from his throne before he asked,<p>

"Is that all you have left to say, Lokia?"

"Yes."

"Very well then. Lokia, you were a very bright and valuable angel in our renewed kingdom, but I am afraid that I have to dismiss you."  
>"Oh, granting me a present so early? And before Christmas, too?"<p>

"Lokia, you are hereby banished from Heaven, along with those family members of yours."

"Good, I don't think my sister would want to eternally rest in this 'God-forsaken' place." Lokia dared, seeming even braver than before.

"Be gone, you spawn of Satan."  
>And so, Lokia was led by the knights of Heaven and tossed out the gates. This caused Lokia to fall too far and he eventually fell to the broken Gaia. He fell, and fell, and fell until he looked like a fallen star. He was fine with that, as long as he was away from <em>that place, <em>he would be happy.  
>_<p>

Meanwhile, a girl was walking along a mountain trail on a starry night—she was carrying a very heavy trash bag to the city dump. Why this late in the evening? Because she forgot and her master would be home tomorrow, so she had to make sure that everything in the house was spic-and-span before he arrived. A windy breeze began to cool the heated and still summer evening. The girl felt it, smiled and looked up at the waning moon above her. It really was a beautiful night, one to spend with a family member. _Family. _That word was so familiar to the girl, but so far away. It'll be alright, the girl thought, once she paid off the debt, she could be reunited with her brother once more. As she continued to look at the night sky, she saw a shooting star. Remembering that stars could grant wishes, which, even though she thought of it as childish, she clasped her hands together and began to make her wish. "Please let me see my brother one more time, and make sure he takes care of himself." And then, she returned to her task. It was only when she did a double take did she realize what she saw.  
>"Is that an angel?"<br>_

"Sir, we have caught sight of an unknown species falling from the heavens."

* * *

><p>"Granny Hana, can you read me a story? I can't fall asleep."<br>"Baby!"  
>"I AM NOT!" The little sister, Anastasia cried out. Her brother, Takao Jr., was taunting her again. It was bedtime in the new world, and the two twins had to go to school the next morning. The grandmother gave a small laugh, for her grandchildren were the sweetest (if not rambunctious) she had ever come to know.<br>"All in due time children. Now, have you finished your homework?"

"Yes," the twins synchronically answered.

"Washed you faces?"

"Yes."

"Brushed your teeth?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Put on your night-clothes?"  
>"Yep!" the sister answered. "Nope," the brother answered. The reason why the grandmother had asked was because she was legally blind, you see. Her current glasses were cracked, and glasses were hard to come by in the new world.<p>

"Alright then, junior. Put on your night-wear and I'll tell you both a story."  
>"Why do I have to hear a story? Anastasia's the one who wants to hear that crap." The grandmother pursed her lips and pointed an almost bony finger to a room. "Now." She threatened, and Takao Jr. didn't have to be told twice. Just because she was old doesn't mean that she couldn't spank him with a shoe. Once the brother had prepared for bed and the twins had settled in, the grandmother pulled up a chair and had a large, encyclopedia-thick book full of stories and legends in her lap.<br>"Alright children, what kind of story would you like to hear tonight?"  
>"One with war and bloodshed!"<br>"Maybe when you're older."  
>"Granny, I wanted to ask something all day."<p>

"Yes, Anastasia?"  
>"What happened to mama?"<br>At this, the grandmother pursed her lips and a small frown was soon plastered on her face.  
>"Well," Granny Hana sighed, "I suppose it's time I told you both."<br>"Well, let's see. The story of your mother itself is a very complicated one. But she helped the people and creatures we now have come to know."  
>"Really?"<p>

"Yes, really. Has your school ever taught you about the resistance?"

* * *

><p>They say a person has no control over their destiny. This is not the case. People <em>do <em>have control of their destiny, they just aren't aware of it. Many things can affect one's destiny: such as stopping at a red light, going to the dry-cleaners, or even reading this story, which is what you're doing right now. You see, dear reader, many things are connected to one another. They just occur at different times. However, what if I told you that different worlds, dimensions, even universes could be connected? Well, you are about to glance through the many beings—human, creature, godly, or otherwise—and their stories in this epic.

I welcome you to The Infinite Saga.

* * *

><p><strong>Sari-Former200 here! :D<br>Whew, that took all night long to write. I'm glad I could finally post this crossover after such a long time of developing it. Allow me to explain what's going to happen in the series by explaining the theme: VAMPIRES, and a lot of supernatural entities here and there.  
>Also, at the Lokia paragraph—the concept of Lokia was originally my friend's idea (don't worry, I'm giving her full credit). We planned to make an animation of the Lokia series since we took an animation class together, but kind of got stopped short with school and final exams. Add that to living far away from each other and you get hardly any progress done.<br>Before I forget to mention: the part with Lokia being cast out of Heaven is supposed to be for a plot twist later on in the story. I did not mean to offend anyone who believes in God by making this (I'm Christian myself). If you like the story so far, I'll be happy to post more when I get the chance! :D  
>Don't worry if things will seem too confusing once the story is over, the rules of the story will be posted at the very end. "I hope you all look forward to Chapter One! Let me know what you think in the comments. Please respond and give feedback. Also, no bashing please! I just revived myself to rejoin Fanfiction since I completely died years ago! D: Thank you!<strong>

**~Sari-Former200**


End file.
